APPLE PIE :D
An apple pie is a fruit pie (or tart) in which the principal filling ingredient is apples. It is sometimes served with whipped cream or ice cream on top, or alongside cheddar cheese. Pastry is generally used top-and-bottom, making it a double-crust pie, the upper crust of which may be a circular shaped crust or a pastry lattice woven of strips; exceptions are deep-dish apple pie with a top crust only, and open-face Tarte Tatin. Out of all the pies in the entire universe to me, APPLE PIE IS THE BESTEST ON EVER!!!! And when you sprinkle a little cinamon on it...oh just heavenly X.X But with ice cream.. no that is too much.. to good... just wordless to be described X.X. Origins An apple pie is one of a number of American cultural icons. In the English colonies the apple pie had to wait for the planting of European varieties, brought across the Atlantic, to become fruit-bearing apple trees, to be selected for their cooking qualities as there were no native apples.10 In the meantime, the colonists were more likely to make their pies, or "pasties", from meat rather than fruit; and the main use for apples, once they were available, was in cider. However, there are American apple pie recipes, both manuscript and printed, from the 18th century, and it has since become a very popular dessert. All apple varieties are propagated by grafting, as clones, but in the New World, planting from seeds was more popular, which quickly lead to the development of hundreds of new native varieties.11 Apple pie was a common food in 18th-century Delaware. As noted by the New Sweden historian Dr. Israel Acrelius in a letter: "Apple pie is used throughout the whole year, and when fresh Apples are no longer to be had, dried ones are used. It is the evening meal of children."12 A mock apple pie, made from crackers, was possibly invented by pioneers on the move during the 19th century who were bereft of apples. In the 1930s, and for many years afterwards, Ritz Crackers promoted a recipe for mock apple pie using its product, along with sugar and various spices.13 Although apple pies have been eaten since long before the European colonisation of the Americas, "as American as apple pie" is a saying in the United States, meaning "typically American".14 In the nineteenth and twentieth centuries, apple pie became a symbol of American prosperity and national pride. A newspaper article published in 1902 declared that "No pie-eating people can be permanently vanquished."15 The dish was also commemorated in the phrase "for Mom and apple pie" - supposedly the stock answer of American soldiers in World War II, whenever journalists asked why they were going to war.16 Advertisers exploited the patriotic connection in the 1970s with the commercial jingle "baseball, hot dogs, apple pie and Chevrolet". There are claims that the Apple Marketing Board of New York State used such slogans as "An apple a day keeps the doctor away"17 and "as American as apple pie!",18 and thus "was able to successfully 'rehabilitate' the apple as a popular comestible" in the early 20th century when prohibition outlawed the production of hard cider.– discuss19 The unincorporated community of Pie Town, New Mexico is named in honour of the apple pie.20 Source:Wikipedia Apple Pie Lovers *Corey!! X.X *KLA (I love this pie! :D) *Melody! (I ALWAYS SAY I LIKE PIE 8D) *SANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GALLERY OF AWESOMENESS!!! 1b181d45-d69f-4c65-8fd3-2653d8a43c4a.jpg 147faf38a363.jpg appeltaart (1).jpg applepie.jpg AppleTreePie.jpg images (3)dddd.jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg StrawApplePieMain.jpg Category:Food Category:Amazing Category:FOOD Category:Food! Category:Delicious Category:Apple Category:Apple Pie Category:Pie Category:Gallery Category:Tasty Category:Yummy Category:Yum Category:Yum! Category:Facts Category:Ooooo Yummy! Category:X.X Category:X.x Category:XD Category:Food Lovers Category:Lovers Of Food